Grand Theft Auto: Wrong Turn
by Ps2Angel
Summary: Combined 2D/3D/HD Universes; more related stories to follow. 1996–Claude is hired killer working for Zaibatsu, corporation based in metropolis of Anywhere City and their allies, Yakuza led by Johnny Zoo. However, after his ties to another gang are discovered by Zaibatsu, Claude is forced to fight for survival in the city which uses corporate greed as its lifeblood...
1. Prologue

**March 7th****, 1996**

FruitBat Pedestrian Zone, Downtown District, Anywhere City...

Anywhere City. It was a city considered by many to be embodiment of American corporate evil and corruption. A bad apple in barrel of commercials, neon signs and non-stop consumerism that our national culture so dearly propagated, streets of its three large boroughs being carved up by gangs, corrupt police force and general crazy gun-toting maniacs. Perfect example of dysfunctional urban hell if you ask me, or pretty much anyone who spent more than six months living here.

As i walked through the crowd walking down the paved street leading into fenced-off small park, i kept scanning faces that went by me. They all had something produced by my current employers, Zaibatsu, be it clothes they wore that were sold by local store chains in their ownership that had their logo, yellow letter 'Z' on their tags, cars produced by their industrial division that they drove to work with or even meds they consumed for anxiety, migraines or anything related. Zaibatsu had its claws in every aspect of this city's life. But they paid well and they haven't bothered me unless it was for a job, so i didn't mind.

Upon entering the mostly empty park whose benches, grass and treetops were illuminated by yellowish-orange light of setting sun, i immediately approached nearby payphone, dialing in a number that slid across my pager for God knows which time at this point. After five rings, male voice picked up on the other end of the line.

"_You must be Welsh's newest errand boy. He said you don't speak so i'll be brief. There's some new Indian drug dealer working on Yakuza turf at Funabashi. They work for Hare Krishnas so better get lost when you finish with him. Point is to send a message: 'Don't fuck with Johnny Zoo's crew!"_As he said that, line went dead. I put the phone reciever back in its place and walked off towards my white Pfister Miara Y-Type which was parked near enterance into pedestrian zone, turning both ignition and radio on. Station was tuned to Zaibatsu FM. Digital clock built into car's dashboard said that time was 7:49 PM.

As i drove through mostly empty streets of Downtown Anywhere City, i began reflecting. Music always did that to me. I've been working for Zaibatsu and their strongest allies, Anywhere City Yakuza for the last three years, ever since that fuck-up with Redneck Mafia. They still paid and still haven't tried to off me so i was more than pleased to keep up our relationship, but i still had some other allies. Just in case.

* * *

**10 Minutes later...**

Funabashi, Downtown District, Anywhere City...

Setting sun was reflecting off the glass skyscrapers and was slowly giving way for the night as i reached Funabashi. Predominantly asian-populated part of town controlled by... You guessed it, Yakuza. I kept cruising through the district, being ready to grab my Tec-9 machine pistol out of the door compartment and turn this drug dealer into Swiss cheese. Eventually, i spotted some Indian guy who fitted the drug dealer type i knew so well. Thin, strung-out on his own product and anxiously waiting for someone in the street. I stopped the car near him and decided to wait. I wanted to make sure i'll kill the right person.

After about 20 minutes, Indian guy was approached by large van that had budhist symbols painted on it. From it emerged a group of men dressed in what looked like a budhist monk robes, but they wore shirts below them and had normal shoes instead of flip-flops. They were members of Hare Krishna. I turned the volume of my car stereo down to make out the conversation. It went something like this.

"How much money do you have for us today, Jimmy?" One of Hare Krishna members asked the dealer.

"Ummm... Y-yakuza are becoming a problem. T-they've been t-t-threatening to kill all pushers that d-don't work for them. P-people are starting to t-take a n-n-notice." Dealer named Jimmy responded. He was obviously shitting bricks out of fear from being found by Yakuza.

"How. Much?" Hare Krishna member repeated himself. He obviously wasn't too hot for staying in Yakuza-controlled territory either, seeing as gang wars were errupting left and right for the last 5 years or so, war between Russians from Industrial District and local Yakuza being newest and most active of them.

Dealer reached into his pocket and handed the man thick wad of dollars with shaky hands. Man briefly counted the money before tapping the dealer on the shoulder and motioned him to follow him and his cronies into the van. I quickly pressed on the gas pedal, the sound of my car's screeching tires attracting the group's attention as i opened fire on them from my machine pistol and was speeding towards them.

"SHIT!" One of Hare Krishna members yelled as he dodged out of my car's way while the other one hurried himself and the dealer into the van and the last one reached for Glock 17 handgun that he fired at the car, one bullet piercing left headlight on the car. He quickly ended up ran over, his corpse leaving bloody trail over my windshield as his bones audibly cracked. I did handbrake 180 turn and quickly shot a flurry of bullets at second Hare Krishna member who was running towards the van to join his buddy and the dealer. One of the bullets hit him through the back of the head while others landed in his back. He fell face-down on the road, dead. I quickly left my car and ran towards the van, instictively diving for the ground as i heard the bullets being fired and one of them even zooming by my ear before shooting was replaced by the sound of screeching tires. They were trying to run away.

I mentally cursed as i ran back to my car and high-tailed it after the van. I quickly caught up to it and shot at the driver's door. He quickly retaliated and shot at my car with Mac-10 machine pistol, bullets bouncing off the passanger doors. I quickly slowed down and aimed at the back tires, managing to destroy one of them before van made sudden turn into an alleyway near the 'Jesus Saves!' church/christian center. I tried to use a small opportunity window to shoot at the driver, but i missed and instead followed them through the narrow alleyway, shooting at the back of a van repeatedly in an attempt to scare the driver into driving too fast. As we left the alleyway, my plan came to fruition as van crashed into passing Bravado Gauntlet while trying to get back to the main road.

Scene before me was spectacularly nightmarish. Van was horribly damaged and its engine was burning, the fire slowly creeping towards the puddle of leaking gasoline that formed beneath it. Gauntlet was T-boned into the front of the van and was crushed like a soda can, its driver having definitively being unrecognizable at this point. Its engine was also on fire. I looked on before deciding to walk out and check on the dealer. As i approached the van, i saw a scene that would make me audibly gag and reetch if i could. Driver's head was slammed into a steering wheel's horn and i could see bits of flesh and traces of blood on the dashboard. Dealer was on co-driver's seat and he was barely holding onto his life. He was covered in both his own blood and driver's blood and was moaning softly in pain while trying to open the door. He eventually did, and has collapsed on the road, directly at my feet.

"Help me." He said softly. That was when i noticed that he had bleeding wound in his stomach. Paramedics won't be saving this one.

I lifted my Tec-9 and shot the dealer with remaining bullets i had in my clip. As i did, i looked at the site of crash one more time and walked off towards my car, quickly driving off in opposite direction as i heard loud explosion errupting behind me.

I stopped in nearby parking lot and dropped Tec-9 on co-driver's seat before looking out into night that has well settled over Anywhere City by this point.

My name is Claude. And i am the assassin.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Free Market For Beginners

**March 15th, 1996**

University District, Downtown District, Anywhere City...

Anywhere City university. It was one of the rare places in this city that wasn't constatly moping dead gangsters off the pavement. Instead, they were moping up what remained of drunk students who somehow ended up behind the wheel. It was very late at night by the time i came here, as instructed by pager message sent by my employer, Trey Welsh as he had arranged for us to meet to talk about something important that needed to be done. As shown by the large clock installed near the university building, it was 30 minutes past midnight.

Interesting thing about my business relationship with Zaibatsu was that i never saw either of their three leaders face-to-face, instead always talking to their affiliates through payphone. However, i still heard interesting things about them. And from what i knew about Welsh, he was just perfectly fucked up to live and prosper in giant nuthouse known as Anywhere City. Professional Yakuza-affiliated street racer and assassin-turned leader of the corporation that held practically everyone here by the balls. From what i've heard, he was also so disfigured from all of the drugs that he'd tried, and was allegedly still trying that at the age of 33 he looked at least 20 years older. His mind apparently also wasn't spared either, but i still had to meet him and see.

My Miara was parked on the small open parking lot near the university building entrance and i was leaned against its hood as i finished up my smoke break. Just as i threw finished smoke away, i saw black Truffade Z-Type entering the parking lot. It had noticable yellow "Z" on the roof and the driver's door. In my opinion, Z-Type was too showy and outdated for modern corporation like Zaibatsu, but i couldn't complain. After all, they were still paying me.

Three men stepped out of the Z-Type. One that stepped out of the co-driver's seat was caucassian with short blonde hair and was dressed in a black suit with white shirt and black tie and had sunglasses tagged to his suit jacket, my assumption was that he was Welsh's first bodyguard. Second man, probably second bodyguard stepped out from the backseat. He was also caucassian with mid-length dark brown hair and was dressed in zipped up leather jacket, jeans and white sneakers. He appeared to be much younger than first bodyguard. Driver on the other hand, was caucassian in his early 30s with dark brown hair but had noticable Asian features on his scarred face full of what appeared to be scars, stretch marks and burns, his attaire consisting of white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, revealing numerous tattoos that lined man's arms, tattoos implying Yakuza connections and beige trousers with black leather belt and what appeared to be brown loafer shoes.

Bodyguards stayed by the car while driver started walking towards me. I got up from the hood of my Miara to meet him.

"So, you've been helping our organization for the past three years, gecko?" Trey Welsh adressed me in surprisingly non-accented voice. I nodded in lieu of "yes".

"Ah, yes you cannot speak. Medical condition?" Welsh asked me after noticing my nod. I pointed towards pale scar on my throat.

"Oh. Well, at least you won't blab at the court if you're ever connected to us. Like that'll ever happen."

Leather jacket-wearing bodyguard chuckled at Welsh's comment, making me shoot angry glare in his direction. He quickly clammed up and straightened up his posture.

"Well, anyways, i won't beat around the bush here, gecko. There's a reason i called a meeting. Your help to both Zaibatsu and Johnny's boys has been invaluable. Thanks to you and our other contacts in Anywhere City underworld, we've got most of the downtown under control, seeing as it was warzone three years ago. But sadly, some squares over in Industrial District resist our efforts to bring that control over there."

"_Russians_." i thought briefly. I wasn't directly involved in the gang war for the last two years since its breakout, but i was given some jobs that involved taking out some Russian mobsters so i was aware of the situation.

Welsh probably read my mind as he sighed before saying "Yes, it's Kovski Bratva. Those vodka-drinking commie bastards came here when the wall fell and nowadays like to think that they actually mean something here! That the rest of us will just roll over because they're foreigners! Tommorrow you'll show Jerkov how we handle the competition in the free market economy. Get your car geared up with explosive and park it by the Red Star Bar in Krimea. My man here will page you the details tommorrow morning." Welsh finished up as he pointed towards leather jacket-wearing guy. "Let's see how they'll co-ordinate their attacks with their boss turned into a fucking charcoal." Welsh finished his briefing before signaling his men that meeting is finished with three entering Z-Type and driving off.

I stood on the parking lot until Z-Type disappeared from my line of sight and then returned to my own car, driving out of the parking lot and heading back towards my safehouse.

"_Considering what passes for normal in this town, Welsh seems pretty normal to me."_ I thought briefly as i sped through the streets of Downtown Anywhere City illuminated by white glow of the street lamps and multi-colored lights emmitted from the neon signs on nearby buildings.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

"_Good morning, Liberty State, how do you do? I'm your DJ Phanny Joe Styles and you're listening to Head Radio, owned by Love Media and available throughout Anywhere City and Liberty State area, including Liberty City metropolitan and upstate areas, Carcer City, State Of Alderney and Carraways!_ _It is currently 7:30 AM with clear skies over most of the state. Traffic reports are also clear but anyone coming into Liberty City from Carcer City via Northern State Highway should head towards Upstate Liberty passageway as main section is closed down due to traffic accident that has occured at 3 AM last night. Next up on our airwaves we've got Connor Jay's newest single, Separate Ways! Enjoy-"_

I managed to force myself to reach out and turn off the alarm clock that woke me up. I was laying on a small matress pushed into a corner of equally small basement apartment in Industrial District. It wasn't much and it didn't have any windows, but it was definitely mine as far as anyone was concerned. It had just enough basic utilities that i'd need, namely matress to sleep on, electricity for a water heater and television and a running water for me to make myself some coffee every now and then. I slowly sat up on the matress and got up on my feet, proceeding to walk towards small sofa where i left my leather jacket last night before i went to bed. I also found my pants there as well, quickly getting dressed before grabbing my pager. Small red light on its side was flashing, signaling a received message.

As i pressed the "play" button on the pager, black letters slowly started moving across blue LCD screen. Message read "8-Ball's Car Shop, Pravda District, Industrial. You're expected."

I pocketed the pager before heading out. There wasn't any point in delaying the inevetable.

As i left the apartment building, i headed straight towards my garage situated in nearby alleyway where my Miara was parked and ready to move. Morning weather broadcast wasn't lying. Streets of Industrial District were bathed in the early morning sunshine with light clouds lining mostly blue skies. Too bad that weather fit general feel of this shithole town the same way regular-size condom would fit horse's cock.

I manually opened the garage door, quickly looking around for troublemakers that may try to steal the car since at least GTA rates were equal in the whole Liberty State area. As i looked around, i caught a glimpse of some hobo throwing up further down the alleyway and sighed, quickly entering the car before retrieving my Tec-9 machine pistol from the glove compartment and dropping it on the co-driver seat as i started the car and drove off towards Pravda District.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later...**

Pravda District, Industrial District, Anywhere City...

My car came to a stop in a back alley of Pravda District, part of Industrial District notorious for being home to Soviet political refugees since mid-1970s and along with nearby Krimea, Lubyanka, Krimea and Azeri Heights districts, headquarters of local Russian mob organizations since the fall of Soviet Union several years ago. Kovski Bratva led by a mysterious man named Jerkov being most powerful of them all due to having connections in Russia and ex-soviet countries which allowed them to illegally export American vehicles, guns, drugs and other such luxuries over there and from there, to Balkans and China, their theft of drugs and firearms as well as connection with Triads apparently sparking a war between Russians and Yakuza. Apparently, they were also very involved in contract killings and small-scale prostitution and gambling rings and organ harvesting throughout Anywhere City. I never worked for Russians, but i heard about Jerkov. From what i knew, he was one of the youngest high-ranking mobsters in Anywhere City, being only 29 years old. He was also not above taking the competition out himself, being veteran fighter hardened by participating in recent Yugoslav Wars as a mercenary where he met his current wife, while in Anywhere City he was notoriously cruel towards his enemies and rivals, having allegedly fed some mobster named Pichkin his own dick and balls before killing him and absorbing his organization into Kovski Bratva. I didn't need warning from anyone to know that i better not screw this up.

I turned the radio off as i drove towards the garage entrance. It had a small red billboard with 8-ball graphic on it within which "8-Ball's Auto Repair Shop" was written in white letters with words "established 1991" being written in black letters just below the graphic. As i approached the entrance, garage shutter gate lifted up to let me through. I drove right in.

Garage interior was dimly lit by a small lightbulb under which i stopped my car before stepping out. As i did, i heard footsteps approaching me.

"You must be Zaibatsu's errand boy. Welsh's bodyguard told me to expect you." Voice belonging to bald afro-american man dressed in denim working overalls with sewn in nametag reading 8-Ball said as he stepped out of the shadows to meet me. Interestingly enough, this was the first time i even heard for him and his establishment.

"Name's Mullan. But everyone around here calls me 8-Ball." 8-Ball introduced himself before reaching out his hand towards me. I accepted it and shook hands with him. I immediately felt oil and grime from his hand sticking to my own hand.

"Well, now that formalities are out of the way, i know who you are and why are you here. I've got the explosive ready and it just needs to be fitted, but i'll need you to pay me. Making these babies ain't cheap, you know." 8-Ball said as he watched my car, probably figuring i'll fit the bomb on it. It was a good thing i was a veteran car thief so i could easily replace it.

We were standing in the middle of the garage in the awkward silence before i noticed paper notes and a pen laying on the nearby table, grabbing them and scribbling out a question "How much is this explosive going to cost?" before heading one of the notes to 8-Ball.

8-Ball briefly read the note before saying "5,000 dollars for installation. Welsh's boy also told me you won't have any problems paying me, seeing as Zaibatsu pays you just fine for your services."

I sighed before reaching into my pocket and producing five 1000 dollar bills. 8-Ball quickly took them and briefly counted through the money before pocketing it and saying "Ok then, brother. Guess we're in business. Miara is very advanced car so we've got more options to work with. I can either get this thing wired in the engine bay and let you arm it via stereo with 10 seconds delay or in the car's undercarriage and let you dial the number to detonate it. Your choice."

I remained silent, not that i had any choice, as i contemplated my options. Jerkov wasn't an idiot. He'd probably realize my plan if i blasted stereo so loudly that half of Krimea would hear it, not to mention that i'd attract attention by running away from the car as Red Star Bar was situated on a busy street. Remote explosive controlled via cellphone on the other hand, was relatively new word in explosives' technology and was mostly confined to movies so i guessed that this will give me an element of surprise as i could easily blend into crowd before detonating the car bomb.

Having made my choice, i grabbed another paper note and wrote down "put it in the undercarriage." before handing it to 8-Ball. He read the note before nodding and saying "Alright. You can stay here or go out and take a walk or whatever. Car will be ready for action in an hour."

I took a look at the clock that was ticking away on the nearby wall. It read 7:51 AM. I've decided to get something to eat in Burger Shot while car was being prepped for action so i silently headed out through the door built in the main garage shutter.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later...**

Burger Shot, Azeri Heights, Industrial District...

Line in Burger Shot was unusually long and restless this morning, seeing as rush usually started after 4:30 PM when local factory workers from day shifts sauntered down here to spend what little money their corporate overlords gave them on overpriced heart-stopping burgers and chicken nuggets. Soon enough, it was my turn to order.

"Welcome to Burger Shot, how may i serve you?" Young counter worker greeted me in that classic "i'm doing this because i reached dead end and need to pay for college education" kind of tone. I immediately pointed towards the upper sign showing the menu items, specifically pointing towards High Precision Combo.

"One high precision combo? Ok. Here or take-out?" Counter worker asked me. I briefly thought how to paraphrase "Take-out" before giving up and pointing towards an empty table in the back. I should really take up sign language one of these days. Or learn how to cook for myself.

"One order of high precision combo for here!" Counter worker yelled towards the kitchen, handing me a receipt with order number 19 before heading there herself. I've decided to head towards my self-designated eating area so that i wouldn't hold up a line.

As i sat down, i reached for my pager, turning it on to check for new messages. There was one new message that read "Hey! When you're done killing for those japs, come meet me in Sunnyside by the old asylum. I'll be waiting."

Guess Elmo's crew had some more work cut out for me.

As i put the pager away, i've decided to scan the restaurant interior while waiting for my order to be called. Line was now getting a bit shorter and other tables weren't as populated as majority of patrons took take-out orders, probably heading to work in Downtown.

"Order number 19!" Counter worker yelled towards the tables. I got up and headed towards the counter, preparing my wallet to pay for the food.

"That would be 19 dollars and 99 cents, sir." counter worker told me briefly. I produced 20 dollar bill, setting it on the counter and grabbed tray with my food before heading back towards the table.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later...**

I walked back into 8-Ball's garage, still sipping on large cup filled with cola. As i entered, i saw 8-Ball's legs as he was in the process of putting the car's underside back together.

"You're back, brother? This thing's just about ready. Give me couple more minutes." 8-Ball said as he reached out for a screwdriver that laid by his right leg while dropping what looked like a spray can of adhesive. As i took a better look at it, i saw that it really was a spray can of industrial-grade adhesive made by Zaibatsu.

"Those guys may be corrupt pieces of shit who are so deep in bed with Yakuza it isn't even funny, but they make great industrial supplies." 8-Ball said without leaving his position at the undercarriage.

"So, you can't speak, huh? Too bad. I bet you'd have some stories to tell me." 8-Ball said in obvious attempt to keep the conversation going. Too bad that even if my throat and vocal cords were intact, i probably wouldn't be much of conversationalist. Business was business. And i was never the one to mix my job and private life.

After several minutes, 8-Ball wheeled himself from under my car and said "Ok, then. Bomb is already armed. It just needs to be triggered. You'll do it through this cellphone by dialing and calling this number." As he said that, he walked over to the large work bench in the far end of the garage and grabbed a cellphone and small slip of paper with phone number written down on it. He handed me both before saying "I believe you know what to do."

I nodded as i entered the car and turned the ignition on while 8-Ball walked over to the control panel for the garage shutter and opened it to let me out. I drove out and headed for the Red Star Bar.

"_This is_ _it." _i thought briefly as i sped down the road leading into Krimea District.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later...**

Red Star Bar, Krimea District, Industrial District, Anywhere City...

I pulled up in front of the small building with glass front door and large windows that all had large red star with yellow edges with "Red Star" being written within the star in that Soviet-like font with golden-yellow letters. I could see several patrons sitting by the bar as they talked to the bartender. I could see at least three guys that looked like mobsters while others sat around tables placed around the interior that was decorated supposedly to emulate what Russian bars looked like back in 1970s and 1980s. Not that i'd really know anything about Soviet interior decor, mind you.

According to my car's digital clock, time was 9:00 PM. It was just about time for action.

I parked the car by the sidewalk near the bar and kept peeking inside, trying to locate my target. Too bad i didn't even know what he looked like. If it comes to that, i may have to rush in there Jack Howitzer-style and massacre a bar full of people. I didn't have any personal problem with doing that, but it was just unnecessary considering that i could pull off clean car bomb assassination and that Jerkov may not even be there, which would turn my rampage into both warning for Jerkov and additional fuel to sustain the fire of war between Kovski Bratva and Johnny Zoo's crew, something that none of us needed.

Just as i intended to give up and enter the bar to try and locate Jerkov myself, white Vapid Fortune pulled up just behind me. I took a look at the car occupants via rear mirror and noticed that co-driver was a man in his late 20s sporting green jacket over black shirt. He also had a black beanie hat that concealed his hair but what i noticed was the fact that he had large pale scar running over his left eye, stopping at the eye itself and continuing down to his cheekbone. Driver on the other hand, was equally aged man with black hair tied in ponytail who was dressed in casual business apparel with black suit jacket worn over white shirt without necktie. Two men walked out of the car and headed into the bar.

"_Got__ you, you ruskie fuck!" _i gloated to myself as i focused my glare on the guy with the ponytail. If he didn't look like a typical russian mob boss, then i was going to succeed mayor Rotten in the next mayoral elections. I watched two men as they sat down at one of the tables near the back of the bar. It would probably be for the best if i waited for more opportune moment to take care of this.

I sat down on the bench opposite the bar, leaving my car parked in its original position and watching the bar entrance for two Russians. As i waited, i checked the paper slip with detonation number and a phone itself before dialing the number. 555-82773-3553. Now all i had to do was press the call button.

By the time two mobsters left the bar after what felt like an eternity, sunny and clear weather was replaced by thick, gray overcast that heralded rain and possible storm. Nothing unusual in third rainiest city in America, immediately after Liberty City and San Fierro. I had no idea what time is it and honestly, at this point i couldn't care less. Either for that or the fact that the street near the bar was still full of passer-bys that will most certainly either be injured or die in the car explosion. However you look at it, i just did what i was paid to do. To my understanding, that was the main rule of the free capitalist market.

I watched as Russians entered their Fortune and quickly brought up the cellphone, pressing the green receiver button and watching the screen as it showed white letters reading "Now dialing 555-82773-3553". This was the moment of the truth.

**KABOOM***

Just like that. Exactly three seconds and one dial ring later, my Miara went up in explosive fireball that knocked passer-bys into the walls, further down the street or onto the road if it hasn't immediately turned them into a roast beef, forced the road traffic in the entire block to a sudden halt as people looked on in horror, shattered glass on several nearby windows, including the glass display on Red Star Bar whose patrons ran out to see what happened and most importantly, took Jerkov's Fortune with itself as the car was violently flung in the air before falling right on top of the burning wreck of Miara, causing it to explode and send burning car parts flying everywhere.

I watched the morbid spectacle of my own making for a brief moment after Jerkov's car exploded before pocketing cellphone and moving away from the scene, making sure not to look anyone's face directly. It was all just business like usual.

* * *

I leaned against the wall in an back alley somewhere in Krimea District. It was just isolated enough to let me notify my superiors about successful job in relative peace as police, ambulance and fire brigade sirens were going off all over the district, most certainly heading towards what remained of Jerkov and his friend.

However, as i produced the pager from my pocket with intention of typing out a message, a cellphone in my other pocket rang. I pulled it out and saw that screen read "Private Number". Since i just got this phone several hours ago, and from freelance bomb maker no-less, only people i could think of calling were either 8-Ball asking me to either bring him the phone back or to destroy it or those annoying telemarketing people who sold giggle cream. Despite this, i answered the phone after the third ring. As i did, male voice with strong Slavic accent spoke on the other end of the line.

"_Your little adventure in Krimea is already making the news, friend. I'm just calling on behalf of Mr. Welsh to tell you to be ready for more jobs from Johnny and Mister Carb. This thing with Russians is gonna get nastier than ever now that their leader is out of the picture and we'll need all hands on deck." _

With those words, line went dead. And i had a lot of questions i couldn't ask. Who was that guy? How did he get this number? Whoever he is, at least i know he is an ally. For now.

With Jerkov burning on the side of the road in Krimea, i had some free time on my hands. Now it was time to meet up with Elmo of the Downtown Loonies.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Taken Off Air

**March 15th, 1996**

Sunnyside District, Downtown District, Anywhere City...

Sunnyside. Ironic name for a district in which there was a full-blown downpour occuring at the moment. I drove through the wet streets of the district in my newly-acquired black-colored Vapid Trance AM with Futuro FM playing in the background. Not that i cared too much.

I pulled up near the old chainlink fence that was erected around the old, delapitated building that had most of its windows broken, main entrance door missing and facade cracked on multiple places, revealing brick used in construction with faded metal plaque reading "Anywhere City Asylum, est. 1887" still standing on the wall by the entrance. As much as i knew, it was closed down sometime back in the 60s after modern building still in use today was constructed in the nearby Avalon District while this building was initially overtaken by junkies and later by Downtown Loonies, gang that basically consisted of maniacs and basket cases that society threw away with their criminal activities being mainly acting as hired thugs for criminal factions that they haven't picked a fight with and some small-scale drug dealing. Three years ago, they were keeping Downtown in constant state of gang war and violence, partly with my help as they were my first employers after i arrived here. At least until i turned my back on them after Johnny Zoo and Anywhere City Yakuza noticed me and eventually introduced me to Zaibatsu. Loonies knew that i was working with Zaibatsu, only reason why they weren't gunning for me being that my fight against them helped Elmo, gang's current leader and only person in this city i'd dare to call friend gain his position. Ever since then, we only spoke via pager messages. Him and Loonies were my main allies in Anywhere City, and i've learned long ago that anyone who wants to stay alive as hired killer needs allies.

I pulled myself through the hole in the chainlink fence and entered the building. It was dark and quiet, my only company at the moment being rats that ran around the building and squeaked. I guess Elmo still wasn't here.

I sat on a large chunk of rubble that laid on the ground. This building was slowly rotting away, being eaten away by time and elements. If you ask me, it was perfect metaphor for this city, if not for the entire Liberty State. Once proud and prospering structure reduced to a hollow shell of its former self, with rats as the only remaining population. Rats like Trey Welsh, Johnny Zoo and me.

My train of thought was derailed as i heard footsteps approaching me. I looked towards the source and was greeted by a bald caucassian man in his mid-30s who was dressed in brown leather jacket flung over what looked like dirty formerly green hospital gown with equally dirty jeans and a knee-high boots. From his get-up, i guessed that rumors that he escaped from asylum i heard three years ago were true.

"Jumbo, my boy! Long time no see! How's life?" Elmo greeted me before tapping my shoulder in lieu of greeting.

I remained silent. It was moments like this i wished that drug dealer had shot me in the face instead of throat. At least i'd just be ugly as fuck.

"ah, yes i forgot. You're mute, Jumbo." Elmo said as he realized his mistake and cleared his throat before saying "I wanted to meet you because of the current situation regarding our mutual friends, Zaibatsu Corporation. If my sources are correct, their buddies, Yakuza are locked in a war with Kovski Bratva."

I nodded.

"Since those slant-eyed fucks are so busy trying to give it to ruskies, i think that moment is opportune to strike at Zaibatsu. And since you're practically my man on the inside, you'd be perfect to do what needs to be done to destabilize their operation." Elmo said while walking around rubble-filled room. I guess that crazy doesn't always equal stupid.

"Before you ask what i want to do to destabilize Zaibatsu, hear me out." Elmo said before briefly falling silent, obviously waiting for me to react to his "mute" joke. I tapped my fingers on the rubble that i was sitting on to non-verbally tell him to go on with it.

"Ok, i see that you're difficult audience, Jumbo." Elmo said before clearing his throat and continuing "Anyway i want you to blow up Futuro FM headquarters in Zarelli District. As you probably know, Futuro's airwaves are being used by Zaibatsu to try and control the populace via oldest mass media form. If we can throw wrench in that mechanism, Zaibatsu will loosen its grip at least in Industrial and Residential districts which will bring us that much closer to being able to challenge them."

I nodded in understanding, trying to figure out how should i ask him how to do it. Elmo, however, obviously noticed my plight as he quickly said "You'll get everything necessary from my cousin Cosmo. He's going to help you destroy the station headquarters and will wait for you in Zarelli District. Just get there as soon as possible."

I nodded before heading out of the building and back towards my Trance AM. As i turned the engine and radio on, i noticed that radio was still tuned to Futuro FM. Guess i won't be listening to it anymore after today.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later...**

Zarelli District, Downtown District, Anywhere City...

I never liked this part of downtown. There was something wrong with it. After what Elmo told me, it wasn't entirely impossible that it had something to do with the station that aired from this area; Futuro FM. Only things i knew about the station were that one, they were definitely operated and funded by Zaibatsu and two, were somehow benefiting their intrests. I guess that today's visit to the station will uncover a thing or two about my employers.

I pulled up on the side of the road opposite Futuro FM headquarters, deciding to check on time via clock installed nearby. It read 11:00 PM. And weather outside wasn't any better.

I looked around for that Cosmo guy Elmo was talking about, eventually deciding to check on my pager for any new messages. There were none. Probably for the better. I could go back to my safehouse and spend the night watching re-runs of "My Five Uncles" and "Medicate Me" on Weazel. It's been awhile since i actually rested up with all fours in the air.

As i placed the pager back in my pocket, i heard knocking on the glass of driver's door window. As i looked up, i was greeted by a face of a clean-shaven caucassian man in his mid-20s with black eyes. He was dressed in green hoodie with hood being pulled over his head to protect him from the rain and black stonewashed jeans. He also had black duffel bag with ProLaps logo on it that was obviously filled with something.

I rolled the window down and looked at him. He obviously wasn't a carjacker as from my personal experiences, such people usually didn't have enough manners or time to knock on car windows. Despite, i slowly reached into the glove compartment, ready to produce my trusty Tec-9 and drill this bozo fifty new assholes.

"Elmo told me to look for black Trance AM. I'm assuming you're the guy i'm supposed to meet." Guy told me while looking at me, flinching as he probably noticed that i was reaching into the glove compartment.

I answered by noding and removing my hand from the compartment before signaling him to sit in the car. He seemed more than happy to oblige.

As he sat on the co-driver's seat, man removed the hood to reveal head of black hair that was slicked back. He cleared his throat in obvious attempt to break up awkward silence caused by my inability to speak, only sounds around us being muffled noise from the outside and raindrops hitting the frame of the car.

"So, you're Jumbo, eh? Or at least that's what Elmo calls you. Well, names don't really matter to me anyway as long as you know what you're doing." Man said. At least he was trying to break the ice. "Anyway, my name is Cosmo." Cosmo finally introduced himself, offering his hand for a handshake. I accepted it.

"I know that you cannot speak. Elmo told me all the details, so i'll be brief. Our plan is to get to the main generator in the building basement and detonate it with a bit of this military-grade C4 i acquired through some questionable means. We're blowing it up because according to building plans, main generator sits on one of the support pillars of the building." Cosmo said as he reached into the duffel bag and produced a single block of C4 explosive, one detonation cap and the detonator, briefly showing me all three before reaching into bag again and saying "And since Zaibatsu likes to keep its intrests protected, we'll need these to get to the building basement." As he said that, Cosmo dug out AK-47 assault rifle, placing it in his lap before reaching into the bag again and handing me second Kalashnikov rifle and three spare magazines.

"I'll hold onto the explosive and set it up. I just want you to cover my ass while i'm doing it. Once we're done, we're beelining back here and getting away." Cosmo said as he fitted the duffel bag over his shoulder while loading magazine into his kalashnikov. I nodded while placing my Tec-9 into the back of my pants as a sidearm. I was ready to move.

* * *

We opened our door simultaneously and rushed towards the building, guns in hand and all. I immediately noticed several civillians running away. Screaming started several seconds later, after the first gunshot was fired.

Security guard on the main entrance fell dead as Cosmo hit him square in the upper chest. We kept moving inside.

As we entered the building's main lobby, receptionist was already on her feet, trying to see what was going on. I instictively shot her. But judging by her screams of pain, i only injured her.

"Basement entrance is around here somewhere, Jumbo. We need to find it before-" Cosmo started before what sounded like fire alarm went off with voice sounding over the intercom "Calling all Zaibatsu Security forces near Zarelli. Armed terrorists present in the lobby of Futuro FM station. This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill!"

"-they go on a full alert." Cosmo finished his sentence before we both heard sirens from the outside that were getting louder and louder. It seems we're about to have some company.

"Come on!" Cosmo said as we both rushed out of the lobby and deeper into the radio station, looking for the basement entrance.

Eventually, we made our way into the broadcast booths, me noticing one of the speakers hiding behind table and pointing him out to Cosmo. He obviously understood my intention as he quickly kicked the booth door down before pulling screaming speaker up on his feet and pinning him to the table while i kept my rifle trained on his face.

"Please, don't hurt me, i'll do anything!" Speaker said while obviously trying to regain composure and keep some of his pride in spite of litterally having an assault rifle pointed at his face.

"You want to live? You'll show us where the basement entrance is." Cosmo said while still pinning the speaker to the table.

"O-ok, i'll do it, just please, don't-" Speaker begged before i hit him in the back with the butt of my rifle to shut him up. I hated when people begged and groveled. It has always made me sick.

"Just take us there and don't try anything funny unless you want to be buried with the closed casket. Headshot wounds aren't pretty sight." Cosmo said while forcing the man up on his feet and pushing him forward.

As we left the booth, we heard multiple footsteps combing the ground floor and soon, saw group of four SWAT-like soldiers armed with M16 carbines who had yellow "Z" on their uniforms. Zaibatsu's security agents. Luckily, we were hidden around the corner from them as they were approaching our position from the lobby while we were moving forward into the building. I heard one of them saying "If i get my hands on those fucks, they'll regret the fucking day they were born."

"If you try to alert them, i'll snap your neck before you can even say "Help." Cosmo whispered into speaker's ear before forcing him forward. We were heading straight down the hallway, soon finding ourselves on the lit metal staircase that led down.

"Basement is just down the stairs." Speaker said before asking "Can you let me go now?"

"Sorry, but we can't take any chances." Cosmo said before kicking speaker down the stairs with his scream ending in audible _crunch_ sound.

We silently descended down the stairs, eventually reaching the bottom where we found metal door with black letters reading "Generator Room" written in them as well as speaker's corpse that had its head hanging limply on the side with some blood running from his mouth and nose.

"They'll search the basement soon. We need to be ready." Cosmo said as he moved to open the door. I silently agreed and followed him inside, taking cover behind the generator room door and leaving them open ajar to evade detection while waiting for Cosmo to set up the explosive.

"This shouldn't take long, Jumbo. Just make sure i'm not hit if this shit hits the fan." Cosmo told me while setting his duffel bag down and reaching for the block of C4.

As if on cue, sound of several heavily-armed security agents descending into the basement rang out through the mostly silent basement area. There were three of them. Shit was obviously about to hit the fan.

"They went through here. There's a corpse." one of Zaibatsu agents said while kneeling down to check on speaker's corpse. "By the looks of it, they kicked him down the stairs. His neck's broken."

"That was Franz Dean. He was the main host here. And pretty irritating at that. Good riddance if you ask me." Second Zaibatsu agent said and chuckled slightly.

"Focus, guys! We still need to search the generator room. If this guy's here, gunmen couldn't have gotten far." Third agent said while looking around himself, obviously thinking that we were going to pop out of a wall or something.

Two other agents noded in agreement and quickly organized in formation, aiming their guns at the door with third agent on point.

"Explosive's ready, Jumbo. It's set to detonate in exactly 2 minutes and 30 seconds." Cosmo whispered while getting up from the floor and preparing his rifle. "We're attacking when you fire the first shot."

I noded in agreement, taking in deep breath before violently pushing the door out of my way and proceeding to shoot at the group's point man. Bullets have connected with his torso and knocked him down but he was still alive. Fucking kevlar vests!

Cosmo joined in, shooting wild flurry of bullets towards two remaining agents in the group and causing them to stumble backwards while trying to shoot at us with their bullets instead flying into the ceiling and doorframe that me and Cosmo were using for cover.

"EAT LEAD, YOU CORPORATE WHORES!" Cosmo yelled while firing at the downed point man, eventually causing him to start bleeding through kevlar and killing him. Meanwhile, i managed to hit one of the remaining agents in the throat, causing him to try and shoot at me while he was clutching his bleeding throat and instead hitting his collegue in the back, allowing me to rush him while firing at his torso and riddle it with bullets, causing him to collapse face-first on the floor while bleeding profusely.

"Not bad, Jumbo. You can handle yourself in a fight." Cosmo complimented me before saying "We should get out of here before we go down along with this building." I silently agreed with him and we both took off up the stairs, ready to fight more agents that were definitely waiting on the ground level.

My prediction turned out to be right as we quickly ran into more Zaibatsu agents that were patrolling the hallway leading into the basement. Cosmo and i quickly shot our way through them, both of us obviously not wishing to think about bomb timer hanging over our heads.

As we reached the broadcast booths, we encountered more Zaibatsu agents, taking cover in one of the booths as we tried to clear a path and make a run for it.

"It seems we're all getting blown to shit, gentlemen!" Cosmo yelled towards Zaibatsu agents as he kept firing at them while i ran out of ammunition for my rifle and had to resort to Tec-9 i had stashed away.

Suddenly, rumbling sound was heard from the basement as recording booth was plunged in darkness which was followed by floor starting to collapse downwards as multiple explosions were heard throughout the building. I nearly lost my footing as i tried to get up.

"RUN FOR IT, JUMBO!" Cosmo yelled as we ran through the collapsing hallways which were slowly filling up with smoke from the fire below. It was becoming increasingly difficult to see and breathe.

"Shit! I can't see anything!" Cosmo yelled as he tried to grab onto a wall for support since tremors were becoming increasingly more frequent. We were both coughing our lungs out at this point. But on the bright side, Zaibatsu agents were also busy with evacuating the building which meant less problems for us. As if being trapped in a collapsing burning building wasn't enough of a problem in itself.

We eventually made our way back to the lobby where multiple ACPD cars were parked out in front of the building along with two ambulances and two firetrucks. There was also a lot of curious onlookers. As i took a better look from my hiding spot behind the reception desk, i noticed one familiar face in the crowd. It was young bodyguard that accompanied Trey Welsh to the meeting with me last night. He was talking on the phone while looking on at the inferno that was formerly Futuro FM headquarters, almost certainly notifying Welsh about the situation. It seemed that he hasn't seen me.

"We need to find a way out without attracting attention to ourselves. Someone from Zaibatsu could recognize you." Cosmo said as we both looked on outside. I quickly pointed towards Welsh's bodyguard.

"Fuck. I've got an idea." Cosmo said after a brief pause, proceeding to leave his rifle behind the counter before saying "We'll pretend that you ran into the flames and caught me while i tried to escape. That should leave you in good graces with Zaibatsu. As for me, i'll escape when i'm taken into the custody. Certainly wouldn't be my first time."

_"Let's just hope nobody saw our faces well enough to identify us." _i though before sighing and grabbing Cosmo into an armlock, proceeding to drag him out while he squirmed and "tried" to escape my grip.

Several police officers took notice as i dragged Cosmo towards them, quickly taking him off my hands and proceeding to drag him into the back of a police car while another police officer motioned me towards an ambulance to check for injuries i didn't have. I looked over to the crowd. Welsh's bodyguard was looking directly at me before walking away. As i took another look towards ACPD car, i caught Cosmo winking at me.

Downpour that washed over the city when our mission started has since calmed down to a light drizzle with blue skies being visible somewhere in the distance. Today was going to be sunny after all.

* * *

**Several Hours Later...**

Claude's Safehouse, Tedium District, Industrial District, Anywhere City...

It was nice to just unwind and enjoy some mind-numbing television. Those were my thoughts as i flicked through channels while waiting for commercial break on Weazel to end. After several hours in the hospital and then being interrogated by ACPD about my involvement in Cosmo's "capture", i just wanted some peace with re-run marathon of first three seasons of "Medicate Me".

As my pager beeped to signal me new message, i realized that my employers obviouly didn't know meaning of "peace and quiet". There were two messages.

First message read "Good work in the station, Jumbo. I suppose you don't know what happened to Cosmo? It's like earth ate him up."

Second message read "So, you apperhended that Loonie piece of shit? As if we don't have enough shit on our plate already. Me, Uno, Red, Johnny and Mihael need to talk to you. Meet us in Tarbrush Caffe in Funabashi in a week in 3:00 PM sharp." You deserve some rest after what you did today for us."

As i read the message, i became slightly confused. I knew first three names. Uno Carb was a leader of Zaibatsu's Industrial District branch. I never dealt with him directly due to being mainly tied to downtown area. What i knew about him was that he was Italian-born man with very short temper and former ties to Liberty City mob who got so high-up in Zaibatsu due to being friends with CEO of Zaibatsu's Liberty City branch. As for the second name, Red Valdez was former Mexican drug runner and current leader of Zaibatsu's Residential District branch who got to his current position by helping Zaibatsu establish base in the district back in the 80s while third name belonged to Johnny Zoo, Anywhere City Yakuza leader who took power in the organization three years ago with my help as he was the one who introduced me to Zaibatsu. As for this Mihael, i wasn't really certain who he was. I guess i'll find that out in a week.

I set the pager back down on the table and returned to watching television. Commercials on Weazel were just about done.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Zaibatsu HQ, Omnitron District, Downtown District, Anywhere City...

"What are you implying, Mihael?" Trey Welsh asked while tapping his fingers on the wooden work table that he was sitting behind. A young man in zipped up black leather jacket with mid-length dark brown hair was sitting on the other side of the table facing Welsh. They were both sitting in a spaceous office on top floor of Zaibatsu headquarters building, far from paper pushers and pencilnecks several dozen floors below. Wide windows behind Welsh were letting in orange rays of setting sun into the office.

"This is not an implication, boss. This is accusation. That mute had something to do with Futuro FM bombing and there are two people willing to support me in that accusation." Mihael said in accented voice.

"And they are who exactly? Shellshocked receptionist and Downtown Loonie who refuses to crack? You saw what happened in the building, didn't you?" Welsh asked while looking his bodyguard in the eyes.

"Receptionist described the man who shot her to one of our moles in the police department and he drew a sketch of his face. I'm certain that it's the mute. But if you want to be certain, i'll make sure that Johnny breaks that guy by the end of the week." Mihael said before getting up.

As he was walking away, Mihael was stopped by Welsh who said "Make sure that he suffers before he spills the beans."

"With pleasure." Mihael said before leaving the office via elevator.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Setup

**March 22nd, 1996**

Funabashi District, Downtown District, Anywhere City...

"-_With several high-ranking Gambetti Crime Family underbosses already in custody, most notably Jon Gravelli Jr., son of the family don Jon Gravelli who was arrested last December due to possession of three bags of cocaine with intention to distribute and consume, future of this once strongest crime family in Liberty City remains questionable. For reference, Jon Gravelli Sr. has been implicated as possible murderer of Ancelotti Crime Family enforcer Francesco "Frankie" Pelosi whose decomposing remains were found in a car crusher in Harwood junkyard in April 1992-" _

I turned the radio off as i pulled up near the caffe that Welsh told me to meet him in exactly one week ago, parking up just behind topless solid blue Bravado Banshee '92 Edition. I was told via pager message that everyone will be waiting for me on the outside patio. And it didn't take me long to see where they were. Five men were sitting around one of the tables that were further away from other occupied tables with sixth chair between Welsh and whom i assumed was Mihael being unoccupied. Upon closer inspection, i recognized Mihael as Welsh's bodyguard. I guess that "Small World" really does apply.

Day was relatively sunny with light overcast and from news report that i just read, i knew that it was just past 3 PM.

I walked over to four Zaibatsu members and one Yakuza leader and quietly took my place after waving slightly towards the group in lieu of conventional greeting. To be honest, this was probably the largest social gathering i've been to since high school. To bad it was business meeting.

As i sat down, Welsh spoke first. "Gecko, you made it. Nice. Now that we're all here, i believe i speak not only for myself but for my collegues as well when i say thank you for helping us take care of Kovski Bratva. We really should've brought you in earlier, would've spared ourselves two years of struggle."

This quip caused Uno Carb, short, olive-skinned, greasy blond-haired man in his late 30s dressed in black business suit with white shirt and red necktie with Zaibatsu button on the jacket, Johnny Zoo, Japanese man with long black hair in his late 20s dressed in blue business suit with dark blue jacket and pants and baby blue shirt and black necktie and Mihael, Slavic young man with slightly darker white skin complexion and mid-length dark brown hair in his early 20s dressed in red t-shirt with white Ranch logo on it while his black leather jacket was flung over his chair to chuckle slightly while Red Valdez, Hispanic man in his early 40s with short black hair and olive skin complexion dressed in gray suit with white shirt and black necktie watched me intently, as if he expected me to try and kill him.

After briefly laughing at Welsh's joke, group became serious again with Welsh looking at me and saying "I called you here to introduce you to people that you'll work for from now on if you wish to continue working for us, since Russians are no longer problem and mister Carb would need your assistance in taking care of remaining Russian mobsters in the Industrial District while Mister Valdez wants your assistance in firing up gang war between your old acquaintances Redneck Mafia and our renegade division in SRS Institute. You can already guess who you'll be supporting."

"But before all that, i'd like to ask you to help me with something now." Mihael suddenly told me. "There's a guy who knew too much about less... consumer-friendly side of Zaibatsu's business model. His corpse is in a trunk of red Declasse Voodoo parked just outside of Sprunk bottling plant in Pravda District and i need some help with disposing of it."

_"Seems easy enough." _i thought briefly. Wasn't first time i was asked to get rid of a stiff. I noded in agreement.

"You boys have fun. And don't get pulled over." Welsh said as we got up and headed towards my car. However, Mihael instead looked over to Banshee and produced keys from the pocket of his pants before saying "I insist we get there in my car if you don't mind."

I certainly didn't mind, seeing as i was thinking about buying one of these for a while now. Too bad my credit score was in a gutter and this car was a rarity on the streets of Anywhere City. Ah, well. I'll get there eventually.

We sat in the car and quickly drove off towards Pravda District with KGHB blaring out of the stereo speakers. As we drove, i noticed multiple scars stretching down the side of Mihael's head and neck that looked like they were cut in with knife that had serrated edges. He obviously noticed me looking at them as he turned to me when we stopped at the traffic light.

"Those scars? I got them while defending my country couple of years back. It wasn't pretty." Mihael said while turning the stereo down slightly. I pointed to my own throat that had pale circular scar on it. Right in the spot where i was shot point-blank nearly 20 years ago.

"That's why you don't talk, eh? Too bad. I'd certainly like to hear how that happened." Mihael said as he honked at Enus Huntley in front of us that was standing in place despite traffic light being green.

"_Vozi, pička ti materina!" Šta stojiš!"_" Mihael yelled at the Huntley which started driving. As it turned, we both noticed that driver was masturbating behind the wheel.

"Typical Anywhere City. Creeps are present even in traffic." Mihael commented. I had to agree with him on that one.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later...**

Sprunk Bottling Plant, Pravda District, Industrial District, Anywhere City...

Mihael's Banshee pulled up in an parking lot of Sprunk bottling plant in Pravda District that was abandoned for the last twenty years since bottling was moved to Alderney City. I knew this place due to already being here three years ago while i was working for Hare Krishnas regarding a drug deal with some bigshot dealers from Vice City that went wrong when ACPD got involved. I was pretty sure that there were still dried blood and bullet holes from that night.

"This is the place. Car's not too far from here." Mihael said as he left the Banshee and started moving towards the plant entrance. I followed him, starting to feel a pit slowly forming in my stomach, as if i should turn back and run. I ignored the constricting sensation as i followed Mihael through the plant. There were indeed still bullet holes present in the walls along with dried blood stains from fallen Hare Krishnas and ACPD officers.

As we reached the other side of the plant which was isolated by the sea in which plant formerly pumped all of its waste, i noticed solid red Declasse Voodoo parked by the low chainlink fence which formerly served as a security railing preventing plant workers from falling into a sea, now being reduced to a mere tetanus hazard.

"C'mon. Help me throw him over the fence." Mihael called me over as he prepared to open the trunk. My gut feeling was now becoming unbearable, but i still went towards the car, mentally assuring myself that Beretta i had hidden in my pants will help me if shit hits the fan.

As i walked over, Mihael opened the trunk, revealing both disgusting stench of a decomposing corpse that has been dead for several days and that corpse belonged to one and only... COSMO!

I mentally gasped as i took in sight of Cosmo's corpse. He was stripped naked, having numerous cuts across his torso, arms and legs. His eyes were wide open, his face having numerous bruises and open wounds that had maggots crawling in them. He also had large gunshot wound where his mouth used to be. Guess he was right. Gunshot wounds weren't pretty sight.

As i saw the corpse, i felt barrel of a handgun being pressed against the back of my head. I should've known. This was a setup.

"It took me and Johnny three days and a bit of battery acid to force this cockroach to give you up, 'Jumbo'." Mihael said while forcing me down on my knees at which point he reached for my gun, quickly retrieving it before throwing it into the sea.

"You really thought we wouldn't realize you were sitting on two chairs? And with Loonies no less, you mute fuck?!" Mihael asked me. I remained silent. But i wasn't going to let it end like this.

After about 10 seconds of silence filled only by sounds of sea waves and seagulls, Mihael sighed and said "You should've just disappeared. Then we wouldn't be doing this." As he said that, he pulled the handgun slider back to prepare for shooting.

Just as Mihael was about to pull the trigger, i forced my torso backwards into his legs, throwing him off balance and barely causing fired bullet to miss my head. I quickly lept up on my feet, grabbing Mihael's arm in an attempt to disarm him while he tried to pull himself free with the other arm, eventually dropping the gun. I kicked it away, seeing it slide below the chainlink fence into the sea and tried to pin younger man down before i suddenly felt his knee connecting with my stomach. I stumbled backwards as both of us assumed a fighting stance. This was when i realized. If he was a war veteran, he probably knew a thing or two about physical combat. But it didn't matter if it was him or Jack Howitzer, i was walking out of here breathing.

I attacked first, swinging towards Mihael's face with an uppercut. He dodged it and retaliated by punching me in the jaw twice. I managed to dodge his attempted uppercut despite the fact that i felt dizzy after taking two strong punches. I brushed the sensation off as we started to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"What's the matter, mute? Shocked that i'm not your average gangbanger?" Mihael asked me in taunting tone. Cheeky little shit.

This time, i let him make the first move, evading his punch aimed at my throat before trying to grab his arm. He quickly ripped it from my grip before elbowing me in the face. I retaliated by kicking him in the back, causing him to fall face-first on the ground.

As i moved to attack him while he was down, Mihael suddenly turned on his back and kicked me in the stomach, causing me to stumble backwards. As i tried to collect myself, i felt Mihael grabbing me by the throat and forcing me towards the chainlink fence, proceeding to bash my head against sharp edges.

"I hope. That. You. Got. Your. Fucking. Shots!" Mihael growled as he bashed my head against the fence. It hurt, but at least i knew i was vaccinated.

I couldn't let it end like this. I grabbed Mihael by the back of his neck before forcing myself up against him and kneeing him in the groin area in an attempt to budge him off. It worked as Mihael stumbled backwards.

"You mute piece of shit!" Mihael yelled as he tried to rush me again. I responded by punching him straight in the jaw, causing him to stumble again. I took the opportunity to leap on him and bash his face in, stopping when it became bloody, swollen mess with its owner alive and writhing in pain.

I took a second to catch my breath and process what just happened. Zaibatsu knew that i was dealing with Elmo's crew and that i took part in destruction of Futuro FM headquarters so they sent Welsh's bodyguard to kill me. This obviouly meant that three years of our blooming relationship were ending. This also meant that Yakuza will be gunning for me as well while Elmo will probably want to keep his distance when he hears what happened to his cousin. I was going to either get myself one-way plane ticket for Los Santos and hope that Zaibatsu won't look for me there or hope that i haven't made absolutely everyone in this city my enemy.

I moved over to incapacitated Mihael and reached into his pocket, grabbing a car keys. I'll get to drive Banshee after all. And take it as a payment for bruises that were certainly going to hurt in the morning.

I came back to the front entrance of the plant and entered formerly Mihael's Banshee before driving off back towards the safehouse. I needed to figure out what to do now.

As i drove down the streets of Industrial District, i heard my mobile phone ringing. Screen read "Unknown". Figures. It was either someone from Zaibatsu who wanted to threaten me or some unknown force has sent help. I answered, hearing male voice with strong Russian accent on the other side of the line.

"_This is Jerkov speaking. __We don't know each other personally, comrade, but i know that you were responsible for what happened in Red Star Bar last week and i know that your employers want to rub you out. Since you might be useful to me in getting back at those capitalist fucks and their Yakuza lapdogs for the last two years of war and seeing as you don't have anywhere else to go, i'd like you to help our war effort a bit by hitting Johnny Zoo's boys. Job details will be waiting for you in your safehouse." _With those words, line went dead.

This really caught me off-guard. Only logical explaination for supposedly dead man calling me on my cellphone was that two gangsters i blew up last week were body double and his bodyguard. And how did he know where my safehouse was?

_"Fuck this city" _i thought briefly as i sped towards Tedium District.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean he escaped? How?" Johnny Zoo asked Mihael, who was standing leaned against red Declasse Voodoo, still trying to comprehend what happened to him.

"I-i don't know. He fought back and caught me off-guard." Mihael said while rubbing the side of his head.

"Caught you off guard?! I knew you Slavs couldn't be relied on! You useless shit!" Johnny Zoo snapped at Mihael before he was cut off by Trey Welsh who approached Mihael, looking him straight in the eyes. "Mister Herendic, i'll give you one more chance to find and kill that bastard. But if you screw up this time, facial stitches will be the least of your problems. Have i made myself clear?"

Mihael nodded with Trey Welsh signaling one of his security guards to help young assassin to the Z-Type parked in the bottling plant courtyard, heading in himself along with Johnny Zoo while second security guard headed towards Voodoo in order to dispose of Cosmo's corpse still in the trunk.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

As i entered the safehouse, i immediately noticed that door were already unlocked. Since i always checked the lock twice while leaving the safehouse, i was certain that Russians got the right address.

I walked into the safehouse's living room and immediately noticed slip of paper on the sofa. Message written on it said "Zoo's lieutenants are meeting up on Lubyanka Docks tonight to discuss how our territories in Industrial will be divided. Kill everyone."

I crumpled the message up before throwing it into trash can in the kitchen, deciding to rest before nightfall, setting one of my stockpilled Berettas on the coffee table before turning the TV on. They were just showing some movie i couldn't really be bothered to try and watch. I just wanted to tune out till nightfall.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Blood In The Water

**March 22nd, 1996**

Lubyanka Docks, Industrial District, Anywhere City...

By the time i pulled up on the entrance of the Lubyanka Docks, sun over Anywhere City has practically set with parking near docks entrance being lit by reddish glow of the street lights while faint orange glow of the sun was still visible far away on the west. I turned the car engine off and left the car before leaning on the door briefly, tapping the inner pocket of my leather jacket where i had Beretta 92FS stored as backup while my main weapon, Ingram Mac-10 submachine gun was hidden in the front jacket pocket. Now that i think about it, it may be beneficial to just carry handgun in the future. Or maybe get myself a holster.

I headed deeper into docks on foot. Those Yakuza bastards could be anywhere in the area. As i walked around the docks whose salty air was filled with screams of seagulls and sounds of occassional wave crashing against the concrete dock, i kept scanning the area full of warehouses and crates, looking for a sign of Yakuza. As for workers and stewadores, they've mostly left for the day, some having stayed behind to chat about sports or such crap. It went to my favor as they haven't noticed me. At least i believe so.

As i decided to take a break after reaching loading dock full of blue and red shipping containers, some of which more likely than not containing some warez for either Russians or Zaibatsu, i heard my mobile phone ringing. Startled, i quickly looked around before producing the phone and answering it after the second ring.

"_If you're already at the docks, it would be beneficial to head for the "shipping city" on the northern side of the docks area. That's where meeting is to be held."_ Accented voice said without missing a beat as i answered the phone before hanging up. From my own knowledge of the docks, i was nearby so it shouldn't take me long to get there on foot. Not to mention that i'll have time window to get on a better vantage point for when the shit kicks off.

* * *

"Shipping City".

It was a colloquial term used to describe large loading dock on the far northern side of Lubyanka Docks where shipping crates were stacked in such a fashion that they resembled a large buildings. According to the local tourist board, there were sixteen rows, each big enough to accommodate 100 crates. A bit too much considering that most of the port traffic was off the books.

By the time i came to the dock, sun had completely set and gave way to the moonless night, leaving the area of Shipping City in nearly total darkness, save for the lamps installed near the water edge which created pockets of white light around them. That could be beneficial to me as well.

There wasn't any nearby building i could use to give myself tactical advantage in the eventual shootout with Yakuza. That means i'll have to hope that crates will do.

As i climbed one of the unfinished stacks of shipping crates marked with some Chinese lettering i couldn't care less about, i produced my phone to check the time. It read 8:57 PM.

All i could do now was wait for Yakuza to show up and then ruin their circle jerk.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

_"Hand it over, NOW!"_

"_Fuck you, you junkie fu-"_

_***BLAM***__"_

_"CLAUDE, RUN-"_

_***BLAM***_

**_*BLAM*_**

_*SCREAM*_

_***BLAM***_

* * *

I was snapped back to reality as i heard sound of car engine backfiring. And it was approaching. As i took a look at the source of the sound, i noticed that it belonged to black Benefactor Glendale with another identical car following behind it. As the cars stopped so that they'd face each other, four occupants left each car, everyone standing in the light emmited by the headlights of their cars. By the looks of it, there was four lieutenants and four bodyguards. From that setup and the fact that they never looked away from each other told me that teambuilding and trust were pretty much non-existent in Johnny Zoo's crew.

I readied my Mac-10 and leaned in closer to evasedrop on the meeting.

"Gentlemen, you know why did we meet here tonight?" First lieutenant, asian man dressed in black dress shirt and matching pants asked his collegues.

"It's about dividing those territories in Industrial District?" Second lieutenant, asian man dressed in full business suit asked before saying "Just for the record, i'll take these docks."

Man in black dress shirt smirked before saying "Patience, Mister Sakurachi. There's another problem that needs to be solved. Remaining Russians. They've got small strongholds throughout the district. Until they're dealt with, Johnny won't let us do anything."

"I'm already on it, Danny. With any luck, my men are already halfway done with them. And Zaibatsu are allocating some of their resources towards us." Bald Asian man dressed in brown leather jacket and blue jeans said in accented voice.

"Very well, mister Kimura." Man refered to as Danny said before quickly turning towards the last man, caucassian dressed in black business suit. "Is Welsh coming tonight, mister Marlowe? He should take our demands in Industrial to that dago fuck Uno Carb."

_"well, that certainly is a surprise. Jerkov didn't mention this."_

"Yes. He made sure that his bodyguard got his facial stitches without that mute bastard showing up to kill them both." Marlowe answered before all four of them turned towards Z-Type that was approaching the dock.

"And here he comes." Marlowe said with two groups following Z-Type as it pulled up in front of two Glendales with two bodyguards dressed in black suits walking out from the backseats first. They brandished visible Colt M4 carbines. This sight was enough for Yakuza bodyguards to reach for their own guns and for small-scale standoff to ensue. I kept on watching from my vantage point.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Danny asked in slightly panicked tone as Trey Welsh, dressed in gray light jacket and brown cargo pants left the driver's seat and joined his bodyguards.

"Just a mere security measure, mister Zoo. In the light of recent events, i won't risk to leave my ass out in the wind." Welsh answered calmly, signaling his men to lower their carbines.

Danny Zoo and the remaining Yakuza lieutenants did the same to their own bodyguards, but neither holstered their weapons. So much for Zaibatsu and Yakuza being match made in heaven.

"So, have you decided on how to carve up Industrial District, gentlemen?" Welsh asked Yakuza lieutenants. Man named Kimura was first to answer.

"No. Johnny told us not to do anything until we chase Russians out of Industrial completely. And my men are already working on it." Kimura said briefly.

"Ok then. But remember, however you decide to carve up Industrial, it won't matter to Zaibatsu as long as you don't interfere with mister Carb's already established turfs. That means no drugs, prostitution, gunrunning or any kind of your activity in our interest zones." Welsh said while focusing his glare at Danny. "That especially concerns your drug running, mister Zoo."

"It won't happen again, mister Welsh. My dealers went rogue and tried to skim the profits by selling product behind my back." Danny retorted.

"I hope so. For your own sake" Welsh said before sighing and saying "Now, i hope you already know this but mute, nameless assassin that used to work for us was in kahoots with Downtown Loonies. If you see him, shoot him on sight."

All Yakuza lieutenants agreed with variations of "sure thing" and "yes".

As Welsh opened his mouth to say something else, group's attention was drawn to the sound of a speeding car that was approaching the meeting place.

I looked over to the car from my position. It was green Karin Intruder that had its front riddled with bullet holes while the left side of the windshield was penetrated by a bullet and had blood splattered on the inside. They must've hit the driver.

"What the fuck?! Who is this?" Welsh asked while motioning his bodyguards to check the car and its occupant. Kimura also went after them.

"Holy fuck, that's one of my men! He's bleeding out." Kimura said to Welsh. Seems Jerkov has decided to announce his return to the chessboard.

Welsh and his bodyguard got the man out of the car. He was shot in the left side of the neck with blood seeping all over his lower jaw and torso but from my perspective, he seemed to still be alive. Or was at least approaching the eternal light.

I couldn't make out what was dying Yakuza member saying to Welsh and Kimura who were kneeling over him like two vultures, but with everyone distracted, this was definitively my chance to strike.

I prepared my Mac-10 and peeked out of cover, aiming for the back of Welsh's head, but just as i was about to pull the trigger, i heard one of Welsh's bodyguards yelling "ASSASSIN! ON THE CONTAINERS!"

I fired towards Welsh immediately, however as he rolled to the side, my bullets instead hit dying Yakuza in the side of the head, definitively finishing him off.

Combined firepower of eight handguns and two assault rifles forced me to go into cover. It didn't take long for me to hear the sound of screeching tires as Welsh left the scene.

"_Shit!"_ i though as i blind-fired at my attackers, trying not to go deaf from the shrill sound of bullets hitting metal containers around me. I quickly leaned out of cover, hitting one of Welsh's bodyguards through the chest. He collapsed while clutching his left side.

"SPREAD OUT! GET HIM OFF OF THOSE FUCKING CONTAINERS!" I heard Danny Zoo yelling as him and his bodyguards tried to rush me from the side.

I quickly reacted by firing flurry of bullets towards three of them, hitting Danny in the side of the chest and forcing them to disperse. I used the opening to jump down from the shipping crates and immediately shot one of the bodyguards through the mouth while remaining bodyguard and Danny took cover around the side of the container pile.

I made a run for the shot up Intruder, quickly feeling the bullet as it zoomed past my ear. I looked at its source. It was that Zaibatsu guy Marlowe. He was standing in the open just behind me. I instictively shot at him, missing him and quickly firing another shot which hit him in the stomach, disabling him and leaving him writhing in pain on the ground.

As i took cover behind the Intruder, i saw Sakurachi running towards me while aiming his handgun. I quickly executed him by shooting him through the forehead. As i did it, i felt the sharp pain in the back of my left shoulder. I instictively zoomed my head around to see Kimura. He held the revolver with the face contorted from adrenaline rush. In one quick movement, i pulled out my Beretta and shot Kimura through the throat, taking low cover behind the car as carbine bullets hit its driver's door.

Gunshot wound in my shoulder hurt like hell, but i had no time to see how serious it is seeing as i still had job to finish.

Carbine bullets were coming from the top of one of the container piles. Shooter was second Welsh's bodyguard who was accompanied by two out of three surviving Yakuza bodyguards armed with handguns.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE US NOW, YOU SHITHEEL?!" Welsh's bodyguard yelled towards me as i felt fragments of broken glass from the car windows falling all around me, holding Beretta with my right hand while my Mac-10 laid on my side.

As bodyguard stopped to reload, i quickly popped out of cover and shot him through the chest, causing him to stumble forward and fall off the container pile right on his head with audible _crunch _when his neck broke.

I quickly shot two remaining Yakuza bodyguards before heading deeper into the containers to find Danny Zoo and finish this shit.

As i walked through the spaces between container stacks, pain in my shoulder worsened. It was becoming difficult to aim my handgun in front of me since movement only worsened the pain. But i kept pushing. That little fucknut couldn't have gotten far. Not with his injury.

Area of the Shipping City was now slightly more illuminated as moon rose, throwing bleak white light on me and those containers. It helped me see dark, shining splatter on the ground. That bastard was bleeding. And leaving a trail to follow.

I followed the trail which ended in the very center of the Shipping City where crate handlers were parked in nearly total isolation of the walls made out of stacked containers with only one way in and out.

As i looked around, i heard _click_ of a cocked handgun behind me accompanied by slightly accented male voicr saying "Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air." It was Danny's surviving bodyguard.

I feigned surrendering, deciding to wait for the opportune moment to strike, again.

As i dropped my gun, i heard footsteps. It was Danny. He was chuckling, occassionally stopping to groan in pain due to gunshot wound in his chest.

"So, we finally met after you worked for my brother for three years. And as enemies no less." Danny said as he stepped onto the moonlught. His injury wasn't very visible since he wore black clothes , but moonlight did show blood gleaming off his clothes. "You really thought you could outsmart us, you American trash? What you did here tonight, murders of those lieutenants, it's nothing more than slight inconvinience. Too bad you won't get to see it." Danny said after brief pause while leaning against one of the container handlers.

"_It's g__ood thing that minor inconvinience is everything that Jerkov needs to kick himself back into gear then."_ i thought to myself.

"Any last words?" Danny asked me with somewhat mocking tone. Some people were obviously assholes even when halfway in the casket.

I answered by using my healthy arm to elbow Danny's bodyguard into stomach and grab his gun before shooting him through the face. Danny immediately reached for his gun but never got to pull it out as i shot him through the chest again, putting him down for good.

As i took the look at two corpses, i threw the handgun away, starting to slowly make my way out of the Shipping City while the pain radiated from my left shoulder into the side of my neck and arm.

* * *

**Next Morning...**

Bandage and sterile gauze that i had placed over the wound that remained once i plucked the bullet out of my shoulder seemed to be holding on. But i still checked them to make sure.

This morning was sunny and clear, obviously fitting the fact that we have just entered spring. I was just finished with my breakfast and was now drinking coffee while listening to Head Radio.

However, my relatively peaceful morning was interrupted by my pager's light blinking to signal new message.

Message that slithered across my screen read: _Good job with those Yakuza, but we should remain vigillant. Johnny Zoo wasn't the only gangster that Zaibatsu had contacts with._ _Take care. J." _

Jerkov was definitely right about that because Zaibatsu somehow managed to get an ally for every enemy that they created, including Hare Krishnas despite the fact that Yakuza considered them dangerous competitors in the drug trafficking. It would probably be smart to keep my eyes peeled from now on.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Zaibatsu HQ, Omnitron District, Downtown Anywhere City...

_"Mister Singh and Sunbeam are here, sir."_ Female voice said through the speakerphone placed on the desk belonging to Uno Carb, leader of Zaibatsu Corpiration in Industrial District.

"Let them through." Carb said while reading the pages of Anywhere Times newspaper, today's hot story being last night's shootout in Shipping City.

Couple moments later, two men entered Carb's office. One was Indian man in mid-30s who was dressed in white T-shirt over which orange buddhist monk robes were draped while second man was physically large blonde Scandinavian man in his early 20s who was dressed in zipped up black leather jacket and gray trousers. He also had noticable burn-like scars on his face.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I'm glad you could make it on such a short notice." Carb greeted his associates while setting the newspaper down on the desk.

"Please, mister Carb. Skip the pleasentries and let's talk business. What's wrong?" Mister Singh said in accented voice as both him and his collegues sat down on the chairs facing Carb.

Carb sighed and said "You're always all-business, Singh. You should relax."

"Yes i should. With your mute attack dog killing my pushers in Downtown. With this thing in Industrial slipping out of control and Johnny Zoo's brother being found dead on Lubyanka Docks. That's perfect atmosphere to kick my feet up." Singh said with irritation way to discernible in his voice.

"That's what i wanted to talk about, Singh. We'll need Hare Krishnas' help to keep our war effort in Industrial up now that Danny and other Yakuza lieutenants are dead since Johhny needs to reorganize his crew and Welsh's men won't be enough to hold down what we aleady secured till then." Carb quickly cut in, driving the point home.

There was an awkward moment of silence after Carb's exposition which was broken by Sunbeam asking "And what are we going to get in return for our services?"

Carb sighed and tapped his fingers against the table before saying "You'll be able to sell your merchandise anywhere in Industrial without Yakuza's interference. I'll make sure that Welsh keeps Zoo and his boys leashed so that you don't end up with more dead dealers."

"But what if they don't relent? Johnny Zoo is too stubborn to just roll over for anyone." Singh immediately reacted.

"Then you'll have to take it up with him. Me and Welsh already have our hands full with Kovski bratva now that Jerkov is still alive and Valdez is involved in another gang war in Residential District. We can't play all sides at once. And with that mute _Figlio di puttana_ after us, we need to make some breathing room." Carb finally admitted, running hand through his hair in frustration.

"So... we'll either help Zaibatsu secure Industrial District and rid it of Russians alongside Yakuza and risk you taking your promise back once we outlive our usefulness or-" Singh started rationalizing the conversation.

"-we're going to war with Yakuza over Industrial District which would make us your enemies." Sunbeam completed the sentence.

"Interpret it however you like, but for all intents and purposes, this is a fair deal, gentlemen. And i guarantee that you won't be left hanging once we finish Russians off." Carb said somewhat impatiently.

"And what if we say we don't want to help you? Concessions on selling drugs in Industrial or not? What if we just get up and walk out right now?" Singh asked wth slight smirk forming on his face.

"Nothing. You'll remain what you were when you first came here. Two-bit drug pushers from Industrial who tried to bite off more than they could chew. And since war is bound to go over your turf eventually, i'd also worry about getting caught in the crossfire if i were you, especially where Yakuzas are concerned." Carb replied calmly.

Two leaders of Hare Krishna looked at each other before Singh said 'Deal. We'll help you with your war. But we expect to get what you promised us, Carb."

Carb nodded and stood up, reaching his hand out towards Singh. "But of course. I'm a man of my word."

Singh shook his hand in agreement

"Italian, a man of his word? That's a good one." Sunbeam muttered under his breath.

"What was that, mister Sunbeam?" Carb asked calmly.

"Nothing, mister Carb." Sunbeam deflected, following Singh as he headed out of Carb's office.

Just as two men were about to leave, Carb quickly stopped them.

"One more thing, gentlemen."

"What is it?" Singh asked, turning around.

"If your men see that mute fuck, make sure that they shoot him on sight. Is that clear?" Carb said coldly. Singh nodded in understanding and left the office.

* * *

Two floors upwards, Trey Welsh was in his office, checking something on his computer. That something being the E-mail from someone named "YOURMEXICANDOCTOR".

"Fucking spam mail." Welsh grumbled, his attention quickly being drawn to the office elevator as it chimed, announcing someone's arrival. If bodyguards posted in front of elevator's lower shaft weren't reacting, that could either mean that they were dead or that arriving person was an ally. In any case, Welsh certainly wasn't going to go out unprepared, as noted by the fact that he grabbed his Beretta 92FS and placed it on the table.

As the elevator door opened, they revealed Johnny Zoo. He was dressed in black suit with visible dark blue shirt and black necktie. His long hair was also tied in ponytail, fully showing his face.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Welsh asked in surprised tone.

"I'm here to request the favor, Trey." Johnny said curtly. Judging by his tone of voice, Welsh could easily determine that Yakuza boss wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I'm already procuring additional weapons and manpower to help you deal with Russians and i'm providing your father with medical equipment neccessary to keep him alive. What else could i possibly give you?" Welsh asked in feigned exasperated tone.

"I'm not in the mood, Trey!" Johnny snapped before taking in deep breath.

"Sorry about that, it's just-" Johnny apologized to Zaibatsu CEO who promptly cut him off.

"I know, Johnny. Just sit down and tell me what you want." Welsh said, motioning Johnny towards the chair facing him.

Johnny sat in the chair while clearing his throat and sighed before saying "I know where he lives. That mute snake that killed my brother. I had one of my boys follow him to his safehouse when he started working for us three years ago. And by the looks of it, he still hasn't changed his address."

"What do you want me to do?" Welsh asked, almost certain that he knew where this conversation was heading.

"I want you to send that Polack bodyguard of yours to the mute's safehouse and have him burn it down. That tongueless shit-for-brains will suffer with no hole to crawl into!" Johnny said, slamming his fist against the desk for emphasis.

"Mihael? First off, he's Croat and second, he still has the stitches on his face. I gave his a week off until they are taken out." Welsh said.

"Fucking great! I guess i'll have to do it myself then." Johnny said while getting up and heading for the elevator.

As he was heading for the elevator, Johnny heard Welsh asking "No hard feelings?"

Johnny called the elevator. It quickly chimed to signal its arrival.

"No hard feelings, Trey." Johnny said as he walked into the elevator, pressing the ground floor button.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Meeting The Boss

**March 23rd, 1996**

Claude's safehouse, Tedium District, Industrial District, Anywhere City

"_-as investigation into last night's shooting at Lubyanka Docks continues, Dockworkers' union of Anywhere City has announced earlier today that it will suspend all activities in Shipping City until April 22nd in order not to interfere with ACPD's investigation. In related news, gang violence in Industrial District continues to rise exponentially after what many believe to have been an assassination of Russian-born businessman and alleged Kovski Bratva boss Ivan Jerkov who was killed earlier this month after car bomb was detonated near him as he was leaving Red Star Bar in Pravda District, Industrial, immediately killing both mister Jerkov and his bodyguard as well as five other passer-bys out of which three were killed immediately while two were pronounced dead upon arriving at the hospital with blast injuring additional seven_-"

I turned the TV off. Jerkov still hasn't contacted me with new instructions and i was increasingly more certain that Johnny Zoo will know that i was responsible for the massacre at the Shipping City. I stretched myself on the sofa, TV remote in one hand and fully loaded Beretta in the other with my cellphone and pager both laying beside me.

It's been a bit less than 24 hours since shooting and Jerkov's warning about Zaibatsu having more allies was still playing in my head. It made sense seeing as how deep their tentacles were entrenched in the city's pecking order. And whoever those allies were, Hare Krishnas, Redneck Mafia or those crazy fucks from Mad Island, Russians weren't going to protect me. They just wanted results of the shooting. If someone entered the safehouse right now, i'd most likely end up on my own. Until Jerkov needed me to tip the scale back in his favor, that is.

As i sat on the sofa and looked at the Beretta that i was still holding, i felt something. Something that i haven't felt in years. Not since that night nearly 20 years ago when i was kneeling in the alleyway, my face and hands covered in my parents' blood and silently begging twitchy, thin man cast in shadow who held .38 snub nose pointed at me to spare my life.

It was fear.

As cold shiver ran down my back, silence in the safehouse was disturbed as i felt the smell of smoke creeping through the entrance. Since i was in the basement apartment, the only logical explaination for the smell could be fire.

"_Those baby-fucking bastards!" _I mentally cursed as i lept up on my feet.

I quickly grabbed my pager and cellphone and threw my leather jacket over myself as i headed for the kitchen, grabbing the dishcloth and running it under cold water until it was completely soaked.

As i did that, smoke started to spread through the apartment. It was black and has quickly dimmed the lightbulb in the kitchen area. I felt as it penetrated my nostrils and mouth, forcing me to cough.

Fighting the sensation, i placed the wet dishcloth over my mouth and nose while holding Beretta in my free hand as i made my way out of the apartment.

* * *

As i exited into the hallway, i realized that i could barely see anything, both due to the fact that smoke was very dark and thick and the fact that it was starting to irritate my eyes as i felt tears piling up in them.

I made my way forward, towards the back exit. I had to get out of here and somehow contact Jerkov. Even if i had to barge into his house. It seems Zaibatsu or their allies have made their retaliatory move. As i kept walking, i stumbled upon the source of the fire in several burning tires placed near the door leading into the hallway with door itself being left open ajar to provide air flow to sustain fire.

As i made my way into the alleyway lit by the light installed on top of the garage entrances i insictively bolted towards my own garage, looking around to make sure that would-be-arsonists weren't laying in wait for me.

I threw the dishcloth away, taking in the smell of night air as i lifted the garage shutter up. However, i quickly turned around to the sound of several cars approaching. As the sounds of engines died down, sounds of multiple people leaving the cars and shouting was heard. I took cover in the garage and peeked out to see my assailants.

There were four identical blue Pfister Miaras parked in the alleyway with eight Asian-looking men huddled together and looking around. They were all armed with M16 and AK-47 assault rifles with one of them barking commands at the others.

"One half, go in there and confirm that mute is dead or dying! If he's dying, finish him off! We'll search here in case he's hiding in one of these garages. Remeber, boss wants his head on the fucking silver platter!"

Four men immediately separated from the group and headed inside while putting what looked like rags over their faces while remaining four started looking around.

I knew that i was going to be located soon enough. That left me with only one option; To eliminate them once part of their group ventured deep enough into the building.

"Hey, guys look!" One of the Yakuza members yelled as he waved my improvised mask towards his collegues.

"Fuck. He got out. We'll have to wait for the rest to come back." Group leader pondered while looking at my dishcloth like he hoped to extract my location from dirt patches on it. "Keep searching those garages in the meantime!" Group leader suddenly barked as he threw the dishcloth away, heading into my garage. I had no time to lose.

"Huh?" was the only sound Yakuza member had time to produce before i grabbed him into the armlock, proceeding to squeeze my left arm against his throat while holding my right hand against his mouth to stop him from screaming. Ten seconds and one _crunch _sound later, he stopped tapping against my arm with blood pooling from his mouth. I gently placed him on the ground before pulling his corpse at the side of the car so that it wouldn't interfere with my exit.

As i did that, i grabbed my Beretta, heading into the garage opposite of my own where i saw one of the remaining Yakuza members entering just before i attacked the group leader. As i entered, i fired three bullets at the Yakuza member as he turned around, all hitting him through the chest and causing him to collapse.

I immediately heard remaining two Yakuza members yelling as they headed towards the garage. I peeked out of cover and fired at them, forcing them to fire at me and disperse, one of them trying to rush me while second one ran into my garage and took cover behind formerly Mihael's Banshee parked there. I immediately shot rushing Yakuza, hitting him through the forehead and making him drop dead in his tracks as i moved to take cover behind Declasse Majestic parked in the garage, hearing multiple bullets as they hit the car's front, activating its alarm which slightly echoed in empty and silent backstreet.

As Yakuza paused his firing, i popped out and fired two bullets at him, one hitting him through the lower face and causing him to drop down severely wounded. I immediately headed for my garage and took a quick look at the wounded Yakuza. His lower jaw and left part of the mouth were completely shot off with man himself being in extreme pain, showing it by wimpering and trying to turn on his right side, albeit unsuccessfully. I fired a bullet in his head to finish him off before entering the car and turning the ignition on. For all intents and purposes, i've already outstayed my welcome here.

As i drove the car out of the garage, i heard male voice shouting "THERE HE IS!" before i heard four assault rifles firing off at the same time. I instictively pressed the gas pedal down and drove off with screeching tires, hearing bullets as they zoomed past the sides of the car and my head. I should probably add hardtop to this thing.

* * *

As i steered out of the backstreet, i took a deep breath, trying to relax. I kept driving northwards, hoping to find some place in Russian turf where i could hide out. Johnny Zoo wanted personal revenge for what i did to his men in Shipping City and Zaibatsu found new allies while Yakuza regrouped. I should've expected it. I really should've.

As i kept driving, i noticed that i was being followed by what looked like the van i destroyed while chasing Hare Krishnas' dealers through downtown two and a half weeks ago.

"_Wait a fucking minute..."_ i said mentally before suddenly swerving to the side, barely evading rocket as it barelled out if the van's passenger window, instead hitting the Vapid Bobcat driving in front of me and creating the fireball which grinded traffic around me to a violent halt.

Slight panic filled my body as i realized that Yakuza did have issues with Krishnas on account of them encroaching their business. But Zaibatsu didn't.

I kept swerving through traffic, evading second fired rocket by steering into the alleyway. I still heard as it hit some other poor slob and caused another massive collision.

As i exited the alleyway, i kept driving, barely evading another rocket fired at me as the van tried to cut me off. Instead of me, third rocket hit the GAP shop display. By this point, i was approaching Russian territorry in Pravda District.

As i drove into the Pravda District, i was surprised as i heard loud gunshot which was followed by Hare Krishnas' van violently spinning out of control and crashing into the fire hydrant with engine catching on fire. As surviving occupant left the driver's seat, he was quickly picked off by another bullet that hit him through the skull.

I stopped the car, looking at the display of violence in front of me before i saw a group of three people approaching me.

People in question were crippled man in his late 40s with graying black hair and dressed in black T-shirt who pushed himself in the wheelchair and two men dressed in casual attaire consisting of light dress shirts and jeans walking at his sides. They had revolvers in hands.

I made a gesture to open my car door as three men approached me. Older man waited for me to leave the car before adressing me in heavily accented voice with accent that wasn't quite russian. As he approached, i noticed that he had no legs down from his thighs

"You must be the mute everyone's talking about. And you just met Hare Krishnas." Man said in calm tone. His voice betrayed years of serial smoking and lungs whose surface was probably so rough and uneven that it was most likely organic equivalent of Albanian highway.

"Well, anyways we expected you to come here tonight, but we weren't expecting you to bring them with you." Man continued, looking over to the mess near destroyed fire hydrant.

"Come with us. There's someone who'd like to meet you." Man said as he started to wheel himself over to the sidewalk.

I kept following three Russian gangsters down the street as curious onlookers started to converge on the crash site.

* * *

Three gangsters led me through the streets of Pravda District which were unusually quiet, seeing as it wasn't even midnight yet with occassional car driving past, some blaring loud music as they did. Streets themselves were lit by a mixture of street lights and neon signs placed on some of the buildings.

After several minutes of walking, we made a turn in the backstreet lit only by light that was emmitted from the main street with older guy and his cronies stopping, one of them signaling me to stop as well.

"Стой,кто идет?" Male voice asked in Russian from the unlit part of the backstreet. Since it was mostly quiet, i easily recognized the characteristic _click _of the assault rifle being prepared to fire.

'Это я, Честиков. Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Ивана." Older man said to the unseen gunman. I couldn't understand what were they talking about but from the looks of it, we were being checked out.

"У тебя есть парень?" Gunman asked. Older man answered shortly with "Да."

As he did, light was suddenly switched on in the backtreet. It was coming from one of the doorways leading into the building. By the door stood one man armed with AK-47 assault rifle. He was relatively young, being in my age group of late 20s. His attaire consisted of brown jacket worn over blue shirt and jeans that looked like they were worn on a daily basis. He also wore ushanka hat with red star on his head.

"Mister, Bilovski, that really wasn't neccessary." Older man said as we proceeded towards the entrance.

"With all the shit that happened in the last two years, we need to be careful, mister Chestikov. Not to mention the drug addicts who keep converging in these backstreets to get high. Mister Singh's customers. It's disgusting to watch." Gunman known as Bilovski said with a slight scoff before turning towards me.

"So, you're our new fixer, eh? Mister Jerkov wants to meet you." Bilovski said before signaling me to spread my arms and legs for patdown, retrieving my handgun.

"It's a standard procedure. Good first impressions and all that." Bilovski said before pocketing the gun and opening the door, signaling us to follow him.

One of Chestikov's men and me entered first while second stayed behind to wheel Chestikov into the building. Once everyone was inside, Bilovski headed towards the elevator. We followed him as he pressed the button that would take us to 45th floor.

* * *

Elevator chimed briefly as it halted on 45th floor of the building.

"We're here. Penthouse suite." Bilovski said as he got out, waiting for Chestikov to wheel himself out. Once he did, we headed down the well-lit hallway towards the door on the end of it. As we approached, i noticed golden name tag with surname Jerkov placed on the door.

Bilovski stepped forward and knocked on the door. Several seconds later, they opened to reveal another bodyguard. He was a man in his mid-30s with heavily scarred face and bald head. I could also see that he had tattoos on his neck which went down to his chest and possibly farther.

"Irakli, Dimitri? What are you doing here this late?" Scarred man asked in accented voice while looking at me and Chestikov's bodyguards.

"Ivan has requested the audience with the mute, mister Lodov. My boys saved him from getting blown up by Hare Krishnas. Normally, he would've been escorted only by Bilovski." Chestikov explained while looking at me. I was begining to feel slightly awkward since i rarely dealt with so many of my associates at once.

"Is he armed?" Lodov asked Bilovski. In response, Bilovski produced my handgun, showing it to Lodov who nodded, letting all of us enter the apartment.

As far as i could see, apartment was spacious and decorated in modern fashion, certainly not kind of place i'd expect to be owned by Russian immigrant. But then again, for bigshot mobsters like Jerkov, making it big in America was only matter of when.

Lodov led us all to what looked like living room. It was well lit by a large standing lamp placed in the corner with television being turned off. As i glanced at the clock mounted on the wall, i noticed that it read 9:47 PM.

Me, Bilovski and Chestikov's bodyguards sat down on the couch while Lodov adjusted Chestikov's wheelchair to stand near couch before turning to the rest of us and saying "I'll notify mister Jerkov of your arrival. Be right back." With that, he left, leaving me in awkward silence with four Russian gangsters. In order to pass the time, i kept looking at the stumps where Chestikov's legs were supposed to be, silently wondering what the hell happened to him. Chestikov obviously noticed my staring as he cleared his throat to get my attention. As i looked up, he spoke.

"I guess you're wondering what happened to my legs? Well, long story short, i'm not going back to my platoon in Chechnya any time soon." Chestikov said with light chuckle. Bilovski looked at the older man with pitty as his face also darkened.

"I helped him when that rubble collapsed on him and cut off his legs because our surgeon was killed in that airstrike. To this day i still wish i didn't train to be an army medic." Bilovski said while looking at me. I nodded in understanding.

We all stood up as Lodov came back alongside another man. Jerkov.

Jerkov was young man in his late 20s with short brown hair and blue eyes. He also sported well-groomed beard, being dressed in white shirt and black trousers. From his look, i guess that success of his doppleganger strategy laid in the fact that no one knew what he actually looked like.

"If i had known that so many of you would be here tonight, i would have some refreshments ready." Jerkov said before approaching us.

"Mister Jerkov, we brought the mute as you requested." Bilovski said while looking at me. For a moment, i felt like i was in the crosshairs.

"Ah, yes. We should think of another name for him." Jerkov said before pausing slightly. "Ah, hell! We'll figure it out. But now, we should talk business, as you yankees say." Jerkov said while before laughing briefly. I was almost certain that this wasn't the same man that exploited the fact that i was fucked over by Zaibatsu before setting me loose on them and ordered me to kill Johnny Zoo's lieutenants, but that certainity disappeared with Jerkov's next sentence as he signaled for Lodov to draw his handgun and aim it at my head after grabbing me into headlock.

"Now, Mister X, what you did last night in Shipping City has helped my organization immnesly, but i'll warn you once. Only once. Don't lead other gang members here or into any of my territorries unless they're tied up in the trunk of your car. Otherwise you and i may just take a ride. A very long ride. Understand?" Jerkov asked in that cold accented tone i remembered from phone call yesterday.

I nodded in lieu of _yes_. As i did, Lodov let me go and holstered his gun. I had a bad feeling that i had just walked into a minefield.

"Alright. Now that's out of the way and seeing as all of you are here, i want rundown of the situation in Industrial during last 24 hours." Jerkov said.

"We reclaimed brothel in Azeri Heights last night, but those slit-eyed bastards torched one of our betting shops at the same time. We also think that Hare Krishnas may have scared some of our pushers into submission." Bilovski said before pausing slightly to adjust himself on the sofa. "They found Ziggy Pole beaten up this afternoon and Singh's known customers are moving into our territorry in droves."

"The balls on that Brit-serving cuntbag! That must be why he's backing Yakuza in the first place! He thinks that Zaibatsu will let his men operate in Industrial if they push us out." Jerkov said angrily.

"Maybe we should feign retreat. Leave two of those cocksuckers to simmer down and once they're at each others' throats over the drug market, we swoop in and take them both to the cleaners." One of the bodyguards suddenly piped up. Everyone, including me stared at him for uncomfortably long ammount of time.

"What's your name?" Jerkov finally broke the silence. Bodyguard audibly swallowed lump in his throat before saying "Ivan, sir."

"Ivan, i'll be honest. Your idea is brilliant, but since both Yakuza and Zaibatsu know that i'm not dead, executing that plan now would break us for real. We'll fight for a bit longer and then see what we can do about feigning retreat." Jerkov said before turning towards Chestikov.

"Any other news?"

"Yes, mister Jerkov. Aside from Hare Krishnas that have chased our associate here, i believe that his safehouse was set on fire tonight, seeing as there was a fire in tenantment building in Tedium that started in the hallway leading into basement apartment rented by him." Chestikov said calmly.

"So, you need a new safehouse? I'll fix you up with something soon. Consider this a favor for Shipping City job. In the meantime, you can sleep in the guest room tonight. That is a simple act of humanity." Jerkov said.

I answered by nodding in agreement. Escaping suffocation and nearly getting turned into a burning roadkill in the same evening certainly tired me out, but i certainly wasn't going to stick around to meet his family.

* * *

Soon after everyone left, i was shown to the guest room. It was small room with one bed, nightstand and small wardrobe. From the looks of it, the room seemed to be used rarely.

I took my jacket and shirt off before sitting on the bed and was still somewhat shocked by the fact that i have actually met gangster with what seemed to be sentiment, not that i was looking for the charity.

Since i had no reason to be awake anymore, i got into the bed, turning the nightlamp off before laying down and closing my eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Epilogue

**March 24th, 1996**

Zaibatsu HQ, Omnitron, Downtown District

"HE ESCAPED?! I thought you two had it under control!" Uno Carb yelled at Mr. Singh and Johnny Zoo who were sitting in the large conference room along with Sunbeam, Trey Welsh and Mihael Herendic, Mihael still having visibly injured and stitched face. Room was well lit by several large windows that let sun of the spring morning in.

"My men nearly blew him up. We would've succeeded if it wasn't for Russian intervention-" Mr. Singh defended himself before being cut off by Carb "And now that commie motherfucker knows that we're involved! As if you moving your junkies and dealers into Russian territorry wasn't enough of a giveaway."

"We need to figure out another tactic to break Russians before we kill each other." Trey Welsh said, obviously feeling rising tensions in the room.

"You should've never involved these monkeys, Carb. I do not intend to share the territorry in Industrial that MY men died for with some filthy drug dealers from buttfuck nowhere who had no decency to stay out of Downtown in the first place!" Johnny Zoo said while staring daggers at Singh who seemed unfazed by insults hurled at him. Sunbeam, however, didn't.

"You're the one talking, slanty. You'll be lucky if WE allow YOU to operate on OUR turf once this is over! We were in Industrial long before you." Sunbeam said as he rose up from his chair while pointing accusing finger at Zoo.

"Oh yeah, Blondie? Want us to settle territorrial dispute here? I'll turn you into Swedish meatballs." Zoo said while getting up from his chair.

Both Welsh and Singh rose up to stop two men from attacking each other with Carb also getting up and taking in a deep breath through his nose before suddenly snapping.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVER-LOVING FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! We've got a common enemy and you two would fight over territorry like fucking children?!" Carb yelled at Sunbeam and Zoo, waiting for them to sit down before continuing.

Since none of you can formulate good strategy and since i'm the one responsible for Industrial District, here's what we're going to do. We'll keep on fighting until Jerkov and his Russians are but a memory. And we'll do it by launching raids on their rackets and businesses. Day by day and night by night until every single one of Jerkov's drug labs, whorehouses, smuggling ships and gambling dens burns to the fucking ground!"

This exposition was met by silence as everyone was still shell-shocked from Carb's earlier outburst. Being met with silence, Carb continued.

"But to get rid of our common enemy, we need to act as an united front, put our differences aside for as long as it takes to eliminate them. And once they're gone, it can be last man standing as long as it doesn't involve our own interests within this district." Carb finished up while looking at Singh and Zoo.

"It's all fine, but you're forgetting something, Carb." Welsh said with Mihael cutting in "Yeah, like mute assassin that wants us all dead and works for Russians now?"

"Ah, yes. Good point." Carb said before falling silent in thought. After a brief period of silence, he spoke up again.

"My men in Industrial will assist Yakuza and Hare Krishnas in regards of manpower and weaponry. And as for you, mister Welsh, mister Herendic, i expect you to focus on finding that mute and making sure he doesn't pull another stunt like in the Shipping City."

"Sure thing. I'll scalp that son of a bitch personally if i have to." Mihael said, tapping Welsh's shoulder.

"Any questions?" Carb asked while looking at everyone present. Everyone remained silent.

"Alright then. Meeting is adjourned." Carb said as everyone got up from their chairs and headed out of the conference room.

* * *

Hallways of Zaibatsu HQ were teeming with men and women employed in corporation's accounting division, all dressed in some sort of black business clothes, carrying large folders or running back to their offices to generate another fiscal year report. Both Mihael and Welsh stuck out like sore thumb due to the fact that they wore different clothes.

"Remember, Mihael. One last chance to do the job right. Or else we'll send someone after you." Welsh said as him and Mihael walked towards the elevator leading into Welsh's office.

"I won't underestimate him this time, mister Welsh. Next time i see him, he will die. Not just for what he did to me, but for humilliating me as well." Mihael answered in cold tone, trying to hide the frustration.

"Good. You've been good employee for the last year you've been working for me. No need to stain your resume with your own blood, am i right?" Welsh asked as he called the elevator.

"I guess." Mihael said curtly.

Elevator pinged, signaling its arrival with Welsh entering it. "Now go back home and rest. There's a lot of work waiting for you once those stitches are out." Welsh said before pressing the button in the elevator and disappearing behind the steel sliding door.

"_Jebeni japanac."_ Mihael mumbled as he walked over to the other elevator, intending to get himself to the ground floor.

**END OF STORY #2**


End file.
